


Focus On Me.

by msubaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msubaby/pseuds/msubaby
Summary: Suddenly, Julian leans over the bed and grabs my chin. I freeze at his unexpected touch. He guides my chin up from the gaze I’m holding with where my wound should be until I am looking at him. He lets go and begins to untuck his shirt out of his tightly fit trousers.“What are you-“I lose my train of thought when his shirt lifts enough to reveal a blood-stained wound on his abdomen, directly where mine should have been.“…How?” I whisper.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been one month since Asra has been gone. It is not uncommon for the Countess, Nadia, to send Asra on journeys that require his absence for unforeseen periods. Though common, it never becomes easier not knowing where or what he is doing.  Asra is by far the most powerful magician in Vesuvia. Together we run a quaint shop offering services such as tarot readings, selling goods, and lately, providing services to the Royal Palace.

I have seen Nadia but once, upon her first, and only arrival at our shop. Although Asra tells me I have come far in my training, it must not be impressive enough to have excited the Countess as I was cast into my quarters during their encounter. All I know is that from time to time, the Countess requires Asra to travel on her behalf. I know not where or why.

_“Asra, please tell me where you are you going.” I follow three steps behind him, hands folded, begging him to share what mission he is about to embark on for Nadia. “I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me.” I try to make eye-contact as Asra continues to collect the few necessary items he packs each time he is preparing to disappear._

_“Star, you know I can’t tell you.” He finally turns around from the medicine cabinet where he was carefully selecting ingredients, tucking them into his small knapsack. He gives me a tiny smile. “One day, when you’re ready, I will tell you. I might even take you.” He turns back around, continuing his current task. “Today is not that day.” He abruptly swings the sack over his shoulder, grabs my fingers, delicately holding my hand to his mouth. “Your abilities are stronger than you think. That day may be coming.”_

_With one blink, he vanishes, and I am left with my arm falling to my side, staring at the spot where his hand once held mine._

I replay the memory in my mind over and over as I prepare to close the shop for the night. I can’t help but worry. Asra may be the most powerful magician I know, but he is still human... and he can be hurt. I shake my head and try to think about something else.

By the time I finish wiping down the shop, I am exhausted. Fortunately, my bedroom happens to be on the second level of the shop. I grab the railing of the stairs to begin my ascent when I hear three loud knocks coming from the front door.

“Star, I know you’re awake. I can see the lights on. Open up!” A shrill, cheerful voice yells from outside the shop. I immediately know who it is. There is no mistaking the bubbly voice as anyone but my dear friend Portia.

Despite the size of Vesuvia, the number of those I can call a friend is shockingly trivial. My relationship with Portia began with her being a customer. Something about how Portia, in every way, contrasts me, drew me to her. Over time she became a friend, forcing me to socialize outside of the comfort of the shop.

Portia is right-hand to Nadia. It still puzzles me why she chooses to seek out goods from the town when I am sure everything she could ever want resides behind the palace doors. Portia made sure early on in our friendship to establish that conversation regarding details of what exactly goes on inside the palace was off-limits, and I was okay with that.

“Star open up! Come on, it’s chilly out here!” Portia persists, knocking twice more.

I make my way over to the door and open it. “Portia, it’s late. I was going to bed.” I cross my arms and lean against the door, trying to look annoyed. She makes it difficult when I see her smiling to greet me.

“Come onnnnn, it’s Saturday night.” She grabs my arm and proceeds to spin me in the middle of the street. “Your shop is closed on Sundays. We both know you have nothing to do tomorrow morning.” Her grin widens as I pull away and roll my eyes. “Come out and have a drink with my friends and me tonight. I promise you’ll have a good time.”

I try to think of any excuse, but my mind goes blank. It’s true. I have no obligations in the morning. I prefer to spend my Sunday mornings strolling around the city, shopping at the outdoor markets. However, Portia came all the way here to find me, so against my better judgment, I decide to go.

“Okay, okay,” Portia throws her fist up in the arm in triumph. “I’ll go. Where exactly am I going?”

“Have you been to the Rowdy Raven? It’s a bar just across town.” Portia says. I raise an eyebrow, ignored by Portia who hastily makes her way into my shop.

“Rowdy Raven? Never heard of it. Is it… safe?” I’ll admit, I am not much of a drinker. I hardly ever go to the local taverns. In my opinion, nothing resides in those places but trouble… and I rarely need more of that.

“Safe? Yes, Star, it’s safe. You’ll be with me!” Portia giggles and proceeds to head upstairs.

“Where exactly are you going? I thought we were leaving.” I say, following promptly behind her.

Portia turns down the stairs to look at me. “Star, I love you… but I refuse to let you go out in that outfit.”

I feel my cheeks go warm as I continue behind Portia up the staircase. I look down at my clothing. I’m wearing an oversized, baggy, black sweatshirt and some loose fitted blank pants.

“How about this?” Portia holds out a long-sleeved black dress that I have not yet worn.

“I don’t know Portia,” I say hesitantly. I could count on both hands the number of times I have worn a dress in my 25 years of life.

“Sorry, not taking no for an answer.” Portia grins and throws me the dress off the hanger.

I sigh and reluctantly shrug off my sweats to try it on. The black dress slides over my body, and to my surprise, fits perfectly snug. The dress has a beautiful white collar that sits comfortably around my neck. The cut in the chest of the dress descends enough to show off my collar bones and the slightest hint of cleavage. I flatten out the bottom of the dress, my knees peeking out as my hands drag across the edges.

“Star, now that’s what I’m talking about. It’s perfect! Now just a touch of makeup, and we’re ready.”

I would never usually bother with something as trivial as makeup, but as I look into the mirror, I can feel something inside me grow curious as to what Portia is capable of. I don’t stop her as she comes towards me with a variety of brushes pulled out of her bag.

Portia takes a container of red lipstick and gently presses it against my lips. “Barely there, but enough to stop a crowd.” She smiles as she dabs the excess red stain off my lip. Portia continues, softly applying a few swipes of black mascara to both sets of eyelashes. She finishes with the slightest brush of blush across my cheeks.

“Star, screw you for being so gorgeous.” She giggles as she pulls away, turning her head sideways to get a good look at her masterpiece. “You don’t even need anything else!”

I turn to look at the mirror and can’t help but to be taken aback. Portia continues to take my long, silver hair out of the messy bun it has been in for days as I gaze on. It falls down slightly past my shoulders. She brushes it softly with her fingers, separating each wave. I squint into the mirror. I’m not used to seeing myself like this.

“Ready to go?” Portia offers me a hand.

“I guess.” I smile as I accept.

Portia leads me down the stairs and off into the chilly summer night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Portia skips two steps ahead of me, pointing to a building down the street.

We’ve only been walking for about twenty minutes, but for some reason, it has felt longer. I can’t explain why, but I feel apprehension wash over me with each step closer to the tavern.

Finally, we arrive. Portia leads us in, confidentially navigating around the crowds of the bar. My uneasiness starts to vanish as I look around. There are all kinds of people here. All mixes of culture encompass the bar. There is a group of men, arms around each other’s shoulder, swaying and dancing to the sound of a piano being played in the corner of the bar. A group of women at the bar laugh, watching them with a hint of desire.  The atmosphere gives off a sense of…happiness. I continue to follow Portia through the small, cramped space until we arrive at a table with familiar and unfamiliar faces.

“Guys, this is my friend, Star.” Portia goes up to the three individuals already seated at the table and gives them each a warm hug. “Star, this is Venus, Pandora, and Aurora. They work with me in the palace.”

I manage to muster as confident of hello as I can. I’ve never been great in group settings.

“Wow Portia, you didn’t tell us Asra’s apprentice was so beautiful,” Aurora states, giving a surprised look towards the two girls seated beside her.

Aurora goes on, “Star, there’s all kind of talk about Asra and yourself at the palace. It isn’t every day that the Countess speaks so fondly of magicians. You see, most who have served the Countess have proven to be frauds.” She takes a drink of a gold, bubbly beverage in front of her. “Oh shit, how rude of me. Star, what do you want to drink?”

For someone who knows how to make dozens of different kinds of potions, you would think I’d be a little more familiar with what drinks I like. I think, unsure of what to say.

“How about two glasses of red wine.” Portia steps in before the pause in my answer can become noticeably long.

“Great, I’ll be back!” Aurora takes off towards the bar where a flock of people waits to be served.

“So, Star.” Venus turns to me with a coy smile. I already know what’s coming. “Are you and Asra… together?”

“What do you mean… together?” I ask, slightly annoyed. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as I start to realize what the group of girls was most likely gossiping about before I stepped foot to the table.

“I mean… are you guys a couple?” Pandora chimes in, leaning her chin on her hand while staring intently at me.

I stop to think for a moment. Asra and I… no, we are not physically involved. Asra and I have known each other longer than I have known anyone in my life. My mind starts to wander to memories from the past.

_I see a younger Asra walking towards me on the street, offering out a hand._

_“You’re Star, right? Are you okay?” Asra’s hand extends toward mine. Hesitantly, I reach for it –_

“Star?” Pandora says my name once more. I snap out of it in time to notice the side-eye she is giving Portia and Venus.

I quickly work to regain my composure, forcing a giant smile across my face.

“No.” I wave my hands in front of myself. “Asra and I do live together, but we are not a couple. He is a dear friend to me. Like family…” Hopefully, that is enough to put their curiosity to rest.

Aurora returns with two very full glasses of wine. I eagerly take one, thanking her, and gulp down an impossibly large drink.

The night continues eventless after the brief uncomfortable moment discussing my personal life. The girls, though excessively gossipy, do make me comfortable. I dare even to say I am enjoying the time with them. I’m glad that Portia dragged me out. It’s nice to unwind every once in a while.

“Portia, isn’t that your brother?” I snap back to the present, following Venus’ pointed finger towards the area where the piano resides. 

“Oh yeah.” Portia smiles and rolls her eyes at the same time. “Making a scene again, I see.” Portia unexpectedly stands from her seat, glass in hand. “Hey, let’s go watch. I’ll introduce you.”

It isn’t until I stand up that I realize that I’m tipsy. It suddenly feels as if the three glasses of wine have made their way through my body. I feel warm and slightly curious about the man at the piano. Yes, Portia has talked about her brother before but never in great detail.

We walk so close that I am only steps away from the man at the piano. The space is filled with a crowd of people singing along to a song I’m unfamiliar with. From what I can hear over the drunken chorus, he plays beautifully. From behind the piano, I can only make out his backside. He has curled, auburn hair that falls messily down the side of his head. I can tell that his figure is lean even though he is seated. And tall… so tall that his height while sitting on the piano bench mirrors mine while standing. He is a wearing a tightly fitted long-sleeved white shirt and fairly fitted black pants. His fingers, hitting the piano keys so precisely, are covered by a pair of black gloves.

I hardly notice when the song comes to an end. The crowd cheers as he stands up and sheepishly bows with a coy smile on his face.

Portia cups her hands over her mouth, preparing to call out. “Julian! Over here.”

Somehow over the ruckus of the gathering, Julian hears and gazes over, meeting eyes with Portia. He gives a half-smile before starting to make his way over.

Before he can take three steps, two women make their way to him, blocking his path. I can’t make out what they’re saying, but it isn’t hard to guess the conversation. The women grab playfully at the collar of his shirt, one whispering in his ear. I can’t help but roll my eyes when I see him smirk as one of them goes to kiss his cheek. 

“Goddammit, Julian” Portia mumbles. “I should probably mention that Julian is a huge flirt.” She takes another sip of her wine. “If you couldn’t already tell.”

Eventually, Julian says something to the women to satisfy them enough to walk away – for now. Julian makes his way over and hugs his sister.

“Portia. Did you know I’d be here?” He glances over at his sister’s company, and I am surprised when I feel my heart start to beat a little faster when his gaze makes it way to me. I can’t help but gulp out of astonishment.

He is… beautiful… and not what I expected. Face-to-face I’m able to examine his auburn hair, falling over his face, covering what seems to be a patch over his right eye. He is shockingly tall, more than I imagined. His skin is pale but glows in the dim lights of the tavern. The eye that I can see is a beautiful shade of gray. I suddenly grow bright pink as I realize I’m staring, his gray eye meeting my green ones. I hurriedly look away towards Portia.

“Of course, Julian. Anyone who knows you knows you’d be here.” Portia replies, sarcastically with her arms crossed. “Anyway, you’ve met my friends Venus, Pandora, Aurora,”

I feel the warmth spread across my body now more than when I first stood out of my chair, feeling my tipsiness.

“and this is Star.” Portia puts her arm around my shoulder, smiling widely.

Julian goes one by one down the line, giving small hugs to Portia’s friends.

When he gets to me, I feel as if the room has stopped around me. Julian holds his hand out, much in the way Asra does, inviting me to take his hand. I hesitantly lift my hand to offer it.

He takes my hand in his and brings it to his mouth, kissing my fingers.

“Star, nice to make your acquaintance.” He says.

 Fuck.

I feel my entire body go red. Is it the wine doing this to me? Or is it this stranger who I have just met? Why am I reacting like this to someone I’ve only met?

I manage to smile and reply, “Thank you.”

As I finish speaking, a small hiccup escapes my lips. Julian responds with an almost devilish smile, taking a moment longer to loosen his grip on my hand.

I. Am. Mortified.

I can’t help but internally scream, sure that I have just made myself appear as another drunk girl he obviously has had the pleasure of getting to know many nights here at the tavern.

“It was nice to see you Portia, but I must be on my way now.” Julian grabs a black overcoat that was resting beside him on a barstool. “Ladies, it was nice to see you,” He smiles, once again meeting my eyes. “and meet you.” Then, step-by-step he makes his way to the exit.

“Holy shit, Star. He was totally flirting with you.” Venus yells, nudging my arm with her elbow. I wince as I’m sure there is no way Julian is out of earshot.

“No… you saw him with those women before he came over, and what Portia said.” I down the last sip of my glass of wine. “He’s definitely just a huge flirt. I can tell.” And I am sure. There is no way someone that charming isn’t.

Portia giggles, leaning against me. “I stand by what I said earlier, but I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t some obvious tension there. I don’t blame him, Star. You look beautiful tonight.”

I blush again. It seems to be a common occurrence tonight.

Time continues to pass. I feel myself growing tired. The girls continue to order drinks even though I cut myself off after the pathetic conversation I had with Julian. I decide when I can’t help but let out a yawn that I desperately need to make my way back to my bed.

“Portia, I’m going to head home. I’m exhausted.” I stand up from my seat at the table.

“Oh, no. I’ll go with you!” Portia breaks away from the rest of the group to speak with me.

“No, no. You all have to make your way back to the same place anyway. I’ll be fine.” I wink. “I am a magician in training, you know. I can handle walking home a few blocks.”

Portia debates with me a few more moments, but I eventually talk my way out of her request, slipping out the back door of the tavern to begin making my way home.

I notice that it has grown quite chilly despite being a beautiful summer night. I reflect on the night to distract myself as I make my way back to the shop.

I can’t help but keep thinking about Julian. What was it about him that made me clam up like that? I’ll admit that I’m not the most outgoing person, but I couldn’t even speak when he looked at me. He was so… gorgeous. And awfully smug. My thoughts start to wander to the women who approached him in the bar and how friendly they seemed. Of course, I can’t be the only woman in this city who recognizes his good looks. And by the looks of it, he knew it too. I shake my head as I go to turn down the street, taking me closer to my destination.

It isn’t until the shake of my head and clearing my thoughts of the man I met tonight until I realize something is… off. The aura surrounding me feels wrong. I swiftly stop in my tracks. Very distantly, I hear two footsteps behind me before they cease to nothing. Like mine.

“Shit,” I mumble to myself before starting to walk exceptionally faster.

I did not have to turn around to know I was being followed. Usually, my intuition would have immediately picked this up. But tonight, the wine… the man… I haven’t been thinking straight.

I’m in trouble.

When I start to hear the footsteps behind me pick up to the speed of a run, I book it. In a panic, I forget where I am going, desperate to escape whoever is following me. I turn left, right, another right, but the footsteps continue.

Finally, I take one last left… straight into a dead end. I run as far as I can up to an impossibly high brick wall. I turn around for the first time to see the shadow of something walking towards me from the opening of the alley.

“Don’t come near me, or I’ll scream.” I manage to spit out. The shadow is probably twenty steps away now.

It keeps walking. I can make out a grin on the shadow of its face.

“Scream, and I’ll kill you.” A low-pitched voice replies.

I see a blade come out of its pocket, fist in a tight grip around the handle.

I freeze.

Is this it? Is this really happening the one night I step outside my comfort zone? If I wasn’t paralyzed by fear I think that I might find this situation comical.

The shadow is now so close that if I reached out, I could touch it. Despite the figure being so close, I am unsure of what to make of it. It almost doesn’t appear… human? I shut my eyes and brace myself as I watch the gleam of the knife pull back, in full preparation to feel the pain of the blade grazing my skin.

And then it happens. I feel the razor-sharp edge of the knife cut into the lower, left part of my abdomen. At the very same moment, I hear the sound of a disgusting wheeze, and the sound of a body falling to the ground. Seconds later, I feel my legs starting to fail me, sending me crashing to my knees where I see the shape of my attacker beside me. And then it vanishes.

My vision starts to go black, and I begin to feel weaker. I grip my side where there is indeed an object sticking out of my stomach.

My hands feel wet as I instinctually grab my wound.

Finally, I can no longer hold myself on my knees. I’m falling. But I don’t hit the ground.

The last thing I remember before going unconscious is the smell of iron from the blood that had begun to pour out alongside the knife piercing my body.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I’m met with when I come to is a horrifying pounding sensation within the walls of my head. It takes a moment to piece together what is going on. My vision seems to return in slow motion as I look around. I’m… in my room?

“You’re awake.” A soft voice says, coming from the other side of the bed.

I can’t help but jump, closing my eyes and raising my arms to guard myself. When nothing happens, I open one eye to glance across the room where the voice came from.

“Julian?” I’m in shock. What is… how is… “What are you doing here?” He’s sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed from me. In response, he smirks and leans back in the chair, not offering any answers. “How… did I get here?”

Suddenly, I remember what happened. The knife.

I jump out of bed and desperately grab at my side where the knife… should have been. But it’s gone.

I feel faint all of a sudden, like before in the alley.

Julian must have seen the color leave my face because he somehow manages to jump across the bed in time to catch me before I slam my head on the floor.

_“Star, are you alright?”_

_I can’t see where the voice is coming from, but I recognize it. Asra._

_“I think so. Are you?” I reply._

_“I’m alright. Are you sure you are? I felt… I felt this sudden darkening of energy, and I thought… Well, never mind.” He does his best to sound relieved, but I can tell by his tone that he is concerned. “I’m coming back soon. I’ll see you at home in a few days, I promise.” His voice fades._

Déjà vu. I feel myself waking once more. This time no headache. I glance over to the chair, not sure what to think. No Julian.

“Are you going to faint again?” The voice purrs right beside my head this time. I turn my head towards my side of my bed and am met with Julian’s face inches from mine.

“No.” It’s all I can think to say. My head starts to spin again.

A moment passes where neither of us speaks. Julian rises from his crouched position on the ground beside the bed and walks to sit at the edge of it by my feet. He lets out a sigh and begins to speak.

“You really shouldn’t walk home alone. Magician or not.” I see the smirk coil on his face once more.

“I think I had too much to drink. I don’t usually do that.” I mumble. I feel the flush start to spread across my cheeks. “Please tell me what happened.” I look up nervously, looking him in the eye.

I watch as his hand goes to push his hair out of his face. “Well, it’s kind of a long story. But since you said, please.” He grins. “I was out walking when I heard someone running. It didn’t sound right, so I followed.” He lets his hair fall back down into his face. “Unfortunately, I didn’t quite make it before the knife made it to you.”

The knife! What the fuck happened to the knife! I should be dead!

“You’re probably wondering about that.” He grins in a way that makes me shiver. “Don’t worry. I don’t know if Portia told you or not, but I’m a Doctor.”

My eyes go wide. It still didn’t make sense. I lift my shirt slightly and glance down at my abdomen. There is but the smallest of marks where there should be a bloody wound. I feel myself start to panic.

Suddenly, Julian leans over the bed and grabs my chin. I freeze at his unexpected touch. He guides my chin up from the gaze I’m holding with where my wound should be until I am looking at him. He lets go and begins to untuck his shirt out of his tightly fit trousers.

“What are you-“

I lose my train of thought when his shirt lifts enough to reveal a blood-stained wound on his abdomen, directly where mine should have been.

“…How?” I whisper.

My hand goes to touch where he is hurt. I suddenly stop, embarrassed that I am so close.

“You can touch it. It’s okay.” He mumbles, carelessly tossing his head to one side, watching me. “I don’t mind the pain.” He says with a lazy grin.

I turn my attention back to his wound. I lean closer and with a shaking hand, touch the outer layer of the injury. Julian winces so slightly that I might not have noticed if I wasn’t so close to him.

“How did you do this?” I ask while sitting back on the bed. An overwhelming sense of fascination replaces the fear I had moments ago. This has to be magic. And if it is, then how do I have no idea how he achieved this?

Julian leans back, lowering his shirt simultaneously. He turns slightly, so I’m able to see a marking glowing on his neck. He turns back to me, and with a wide grin, he says, “Because I’m cursed.”

A shiver goes down my shine.

All of a sudden, before I can begin to determine what that was supposed to mean, I realize that I’ve been changed out of my dress and into one of my large t-shirts. I think it had been on my bed before I left.

“Wait, did you…”

He must have noticed what I was looking at because for the first time since meeting he seems to lose his cool.

“No. No, I didn’t.” His face is glowing pink, my statement causing him to become rattled. “Your dress was soaked in blood. I couldn’t put you to bed like that.” He seems to begin regaining composure. “And that t-shirt seemed to be waiting here for you.” I see him smirk once again. “I didn’t look at anything I shouldn’t have. I promise.” The smirk disappears, and a comforting gaze replaces it. For some reason, I believe him.

“How did you know where I lived? How did you get in?”

He stands up off the edge of the bed. Standing over me, he grins and replies, “You’re Asra’s apprentice.” My face must look confused as he sighs and goes on, “Asra is no stranger to me. Portia has told me about Asra’s talented protégée on many occasions.” I feel my face grow hot. “I knew it was you when she introduced us.” His smirk widens.

He begins putting his coat back on, preparing to leave.

“Maybe we will run into each other again one day. Hopefully not in the same fashion.” He finishes buttoning his coat. “It’s a pity that lowlife ruined your dress because you did look quite stunning it in.”

If my face wasn’t red before, it must be on fire now. I can only assume as much as Julian lets out a small chuckle, observing my reaction.

I have an endless number of questions. As my mind races, I feel a new wave of fatigue set in. Before I’m able to muster anything else, Julian makes his way to the door.

He looks back once more, offers a brief smile, and says “Goodnight, Star.”

“Thank you…” I whisper, but he’s already gone.


End file.
